fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kyōfu
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Kyōfu! Thanks for your edit to the Curse Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 03:55, April 18, 2012 Hello First, more or less blank pages will be deleted on the spot. Don't publish pages without substantial info. Also, formatting is important. Next, you need to fix that other page you published yesterday before anything else. This wiki has standards, don't publish pages that look like a mess or anything of that nature. You need to at least try. Sub-par articles will be deleted.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:55, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Firstly; PLEASE signpost all of your posts with four ~ I dunno how many times I have to say it -.-. Secondly, if you're talking about the "My Cake" template, then you don't need permission.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 06:12, May 22, 2012 (UTC) No. But, in an effort to be fair, define "alot of magical power". [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Sugar Can i use your sugar magic? i added the image and improved the article, if that helps. [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2']] (U in mah territory, bitch...! • ) 11:05, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Sure, go ahead.let me know when the charcter is done i would like to see it Kyōfu (talk) 01:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Filler Magic Nope, there is not. I guess you want to use Rapture Magic? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) You can use it. Same goes for other filler magic. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:55, August 7, 2012 (UTC) When a magic is banned, it's usually just for RPs/Collabs. (Aside from the legendary FT spells, those are just straight up banned for obvious reasons.) I believe it's the same with Memory Make. I'd say talk to Per for confirmation. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:08, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Purger Alright. Honey Badger Don't Give a Shit!♥(Damn right~) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:35, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Guild\ Nice job on your guild its really looking good. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:12, October 9, 2012 (UTC) A Phoenix takeover is perfectly fine and Persona is back, actually. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:28, February 1, 2013 (UTC)